<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I just want to take the time by Osamuskittycat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828772">I just want to take the time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osamuskittycat/pseuds/Osamuskittycat'>Osamuskittycat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edging, F/F, Fem!Atsumu, Fem!Miya Twins, Incest, Semi Public Sex, Twincest, fem!Osamu - Freeform, miyacest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:43:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osamuskittycat/pseuds/Osamuskittycat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods help Osamu she wants to be home, volleyball practice be damned, so that she can be as loud as she wants while her big sister fucks her into a sobbing mess but for now she’ll have to make do with this...if Atsumu has mercy on her and let’s her cum already.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I just want to take the time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a Twitter idea dumb thread I did today that I literally only half edited before posting..I’m sorry if it seems a bit messy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hand in Atsumu’s hair gave a sharp tug while a whine is muffled thanks to Atsumu’s tie that was shoved into Osamu’s mouth the second she locked the bathroom stall behind herself and Atsumu, who instantly dropped to her knees the second the tie was placed to bunch Osamu’s skirt at her waist, leaving her sister to hold it up so that Atsumu could pull down her panties, smirking at the way her younger sister spread her legs apart to give Atsumu more room, “Aw! ‘Samu, look at you! So needy for your big sister’s mouth on your little pussy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an absolute delight to see Osamu blush instantly at Atsumu’s words, especially when her sister lifted an already shaky hand to slip her fingers into bleach blonde hair, giving a light tug to signal her older to get a move on. Atsumu laughed softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the mark she’d left on Osamu’s thigh the night before, “Relax would ya? I know how to make my little fox happy so don’t rush me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand in Atsumu’s hair gave a sharp tug, whine muffled by her tie as Osamu tried to pull her older sister to where she was wet and aching thanks to Atsumu spending most of their history class with a hand up Osamu’s skirt, rubbing lazy circles against her clit while the entire class was busy watching the movie their teacher had put on. The second the class had ended, Osamu had all but dragged her twin to the bathroom and now she was being teased even more which was enough to make her eyes well up with tears of frustration as she tried to make her sister have some mercy on her. But to her luck, Atsumu was not a woman you rushed with anything that she was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute when you’re needy for me, ‘Samu! Makes me wanna tie you to our bed and keep you on edge until you’re sobbing for it...begging your big sister to fuck this little pussy until you got your fix.” Atsumu hummed thoughtfully as she brushed her fingers over Osamu’s folds, smirking at the way her sister’s body shook and the muffled choked noise that was music to her ears, “Wonder how much edging it would take for you to squirt...or maybe I need a bigger toy to fuck you with. My little size queen would just love a bigger cock, wouldn’t she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu feels dizzy, her vision blurry from the tears in her eyes as she nods her head quickly. She’d do anything to make her sister happy and she knows that Atsumu has a new toy for them to try, probably bigger and thicker than the one they currently have...Gods help Osamu she wants to be home, volleyball practice be damned, so that she can be as loud as she wants while her big sister fucks her into a sobbing mess but for now she’ll have to make do with this...if Atsumu has mercy on her and let’s her cum already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s quiet laugh sends a shiver down Osamu’s spine as her sister’s hand squeezes her ass, “Yer such a little slut, ‘Samu! I know that face, you’re thinking about your new toy huh? You can’t wait to go home and play with it right? I bet you’d just flip your skirt up and bend over for it, beg for me to fuck your little pussy until your sobbing for me to let you cum.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu has to squeeze her eyes shut, fingers tight around her skirt and Atsumu’s hair as her sister leans closer to blow softly against her folds almost causing Osamu’s legs to buckle, “I guess we can skip practice today...don’t want my girl to accidentally hurt herself because she’s too busy thinking about me fucking her stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu’s heart jumps, a happy noise crawling up her throat as she leans back against the door but her happinesses is short-lived because her big sister has never made anything easy for Osamu. May it be volleyball or sex, Atsumu has always made Osamu work hard for what she wants from her twin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu trails a finger between Osamu’s soaked folds, popping the digit into her mouth as she stares directly at Osamu, whose whimpers morph into a broken sob as she watches her older sister lift her panties back up her thighs, pressing a soft kiss to her hip bone before she stands to lower Osamu’s skirt, making sure it’s neat and proper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the tie is pulled from Osamu’s mouth, a soft pair of strawberry flavored lips press against Osamu’s quivering lips as Atsumu’s hand comes up to gently brush away her little sister’s tears, “Shh, Princess...Just one more class and I promise we’ll go straight home and have all the fun you want okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu sniffles as she buries her face against Atsumu’s neck to calm herself down, her sister’s hand rubbing soothing circles against her back, “O-Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sweet kiss is pressed to the side of her head before the latch to the stall is clicked open, “That’s my good girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tone of Atsumu’s voice makes Osamu whimper, legs shaking as she watches her sister leave the bathroom first, heart racing as she thinks about all the things Atsumu promised to do to her once they got home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu couldn’t wait for their last class to finish, she was going to be such a good girl for her big sister later. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me over on Twitter for more Miyacest content: @osamuskittycat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>